Previous strain relief techniques consisted of molding a grommet to an electrical cord. This was very costly. Another approach was to crimp "hog rings" onto a standard cord. This metal ring often slipped on the cord or grounded out the motor winding to the frame. The present invention employs a strain relief grommet of molded plastic material of low cost and which prevents slippage of an electrical cord therethrough when in place because of internal teeth in the grommet which pierce the jacket of the cord and bite into the internal insulation coverings which are located inside the outer covering.